


Some Sacrifices are Necessary

by BeanTodoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanTodoroki/pseuds/BeanTodoroki
Summary: Honestly I had this head canon that Akaashi and Kenma probably had to put up with a lot of crap when their boyfriends are together. I went with it and this happened. It's not great, but I tried. I added some cute stuff because I love these couples so much.





	Some Sacrifices are Necessary

Kenma sighed and rolled over to glance at his phone, ringing loudly enough to disrupt his gameplay. His breath stuttered and his eyes widened comically whenever he saw the name flash on the screen. He rubbed his eyes a few times in the hope that the illusion would be dispelled and that the name would either change or the message would disappear entirely. He had no such luck and opened the message hastily, deciding to just get it over with.

 _ **Akaashi**_  
It is time

If ever a message more foreboding than this, Kenma hadn’t seen it. He took a few breaths to calm himself and lifted his phone to respond. He decided a call would be his best bet. It rang once then twice and was answered with a polite, “Hello, Kenma” courtesy of Akaashi. In the background Kenma could hear his waking nightmare in the form of the words “Bro” and “Hey.”

“Akaashi, please. I haven’t slept yet. It just turned midnight. I need more time to prepare,” the catlike man pleaded, every word holding pure agony in its depths.

“Did you give me the same reprieve?”

That was a surprisingly fair assessment, but Kenma had hoped with everything in him that Akaashi would have forgotten.

“…fine… bring them over whenever, I guess. Are they tired at all?”

He heard a thump and a shout of “Hey! Hey! Hey!” in the background and knew that he hadn’t gotten so lucky.

“No. They slept in until two in the afternoon. I tried to convince Bokuto come back to bed with me, but he refused to budge. He said it would be a disservice to his bro.”

“Why are they like this?”

“I’ll tell you once I figure it out. I have to hang up now… NO BOKUTO-SAN GET DOWN FROM THERE! PLEASE STOP ENCOURAGING HIM! HE’S GOING TO BREAK HIS ANKLE! I really really have to go, Kenma. I’ll see you soon. Be ready.”

Kenma listened to the dial tone and felt absolute fear for the first time in a long while. He loved Kuroo, he really did. But whenever his boyfriend was with his proclaimed “best bro” Bokuto, things went down hill relatively quickly. He and Akaashi decided that since their boyfriends wanted to spend time with each other, they would switch out and act as babysitters of a sort. If you left the two alone, well, the last time that happened Kenma had gotten a call from the local jail at 4 am and had to pick Kuroo up after he and Bokuto decided to sneak into a petshop and steal a lizard. That was no longer a viable option, so at first Kenma and Akaashi tried to spend time with them as a group. The only problem with that was that both were completely dead on their feet the next day. They decided taking turns would still keep them out of some trouble and also make sure at least one of them was awake for the next day.

He couldn’t take this away from Kuroo, either. Bokuto was only in town every once in a while and he usually only spent a weekend around. Kenma took Friday and at midnight on Saturday he had shown up looking like he had seen a ghost on Akaashi's porch with both of the bros shouting about getting so turnt last night. Akaashi was terrified to even ask what had happened and let them in while sending a pitying look towards Kenma. So here Kenma was, on a Sunday, waiting for his boyfriend and his friend to be dropped off for a glorified adult playdate.

He heard the loud laughing long before the knocks on the door, so he was somewhat prepared and already standing by the door. He opened it and Bokuto immediately threw himself at him.

“KENMAAAAAAAA! HOW ARE YOU? I MISSED YOU!!” Bokuto got out between squeals of delight and peals of laughter.

Kenma enjoyed Bokuto's company but he did not enjoy anyone but Kuroo getting this close to him. He looked up and pleaded with Kuroo through his golden eyes alone. He was about to give up and accept his fate whenever Kuroo seemed to understand and stepped forward.

“Hey Brokuto, wanna back up a sec? You’re making my kitten upset,” he spoke loud enough for Bokuto to hear and sent a teasing look to Kenma.

Forget being thankful for Kuroo saving him from a panic attack! He felt his face heat up at the nickname and sent a glare towards him. It must not have been as effective as he had hoped because Kuroo looked like he was trying to hold off his laughter.

Bokuto responded while rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry. I forget you don’t like that kind of stuff as much as I do.” He sent a quick look towards where Akaashi still stood and gave him a wobbly smile and looked close to tears until Akaashi spoke.

“You did great apologizing there, Bokuto,” he drawled out in his lazy tone. It sounded condescending to Kenma, but from the way it lit Bokuto up like a firework, he figured Bokuto heard it differently. Soon enough Bokuto was bouncing around again and Akaashi called him over for a quick kiss goodbye. It went by way too fast for Kenma, but soon Akaashi was walking down the driveway. He knew it was for the best so he sent a wave out to him and turned to the two men in his living room.

He wondered why he did this and put up with the hassle of it all. He looked up from under his hair and was struck by a frantic beat in his chest and a warmth that had spread throughout his body. Kuroo was looking at him with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes, like he was some amazing prize Kuroo had won. In that moment it made sense. He saw Bokuto lifting up a few of his new couch pillows and running up the stairs to sled down on them, but he didn’t care.

Because no matter how crazy Kuroo was, no matter how bad things got whenever he was around his best friend, no matter how many broken bones he and Bokuto suffered, Kenma would do anything to see that look directed his way. He would do anything to see Kuroo light up and if his strange friendship with Bokuto was what did it, he would brave that storm.

He heard Bokuto thumping down the stairs and a loud war cry before he heard the distinct sound of shattering glass. He felt his heart slightly break, knowing that the only glass thing close to the banister was an expensive vase he bought while on vacation. He counted to ten and walked over to the stairs and with one last look behind him to the man he had loved for almost his whole life, he decided he could bear this, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm officially in Haikyuu hell so here I am. I'm still writing my other fic, but this idea popped into my head. I hope nobody is too OOC. I'm still getting used to writing so criticism is always welcome.


End file.
